under the table
by johnprewett
Summary: Harry gets stuck in the library again to do all his homework. He is pretty stressed out, but Hermione knows exactly how to cure him. What will that be? Figure it out. H/Hr


It was one of those autumn days when the sky was overcast and rain fell on the castle and the lands of Hogwarts. On a day like this, Harry would rather have stayed in the common room and relaxed. But Hermione had insisted that he should not neglect his homework. To make matters worse, she sat with him in the library. And so he sat with her at a table reading a text in a thick book without understanding its meaning. His eyes lingered on the same passage of text for a while. Hermione did not miss that.

"What's going on, Harry?", she asked.

"Nothing.", he replied evasively.

"You've been reading the same sentence for five minutes."

"Maybe." Hermione sighed.

"What's wrong with you. Didn´t you sleep enough?"

"I do not know. Yes, maybe." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe you are a little stressed out. Can I do something for you?"

"There's nothing you can do for me, Hermione. But thanks for the offer." Hermione leaned toward him and whispered to him so no one in the vicinity would hear something.

"Could it be that you do not masturbate regularly?"

Harry's eyes widened and stared at her in horror. Did Hermione actually ask him such a question? Or had his ears just played a trick on him? A mischievous smile appeared on Hermione's face.

"You can admit it, if I'm right. I often feel that way. After that, I always feel much better." Harry could not believe it. He sat in the library with Hermione Granger talking about something like that. He looked around quickly to see if anyone could hear her. Then he turned back to Hermione.

"What? Hermione, do you know what you're talking about?"

"Of course. You're stressed, that's obvious.", she said, pointing between his legs. Harry quickly turned away from her. "And you seem to be sexually unsatisfied. You should do something about it or it will affect your concentration." Harry blushed. It was so embarrassing to talk to her about it. Then he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Let me help you.", she whispered to him.

"But..." He felt her hand slide from his shoulder down his body. Her lips were close to his ear.

"Let me help you.", she said again. Her hand slipped between his legs. "Don´t you know how I feel about you?" He turned to her and then he felt her lips on his own. Then she stopped the kiss and looked at him with a smile.

"Hermione…"

"You taste good, Harry. And it seems to me that there is something pretty big waiting for me between your legs."

She got on her knees and placed herself under the table between his legs. With her right hand she gently stroked his thigh. Then she came closer and closer to his midsection. When she reached her goal her hand reached for his stiff cock through the fabric of his pants. Harry wanted to say something, but he didn´t dare because someone might hear his voice. Before he could stop her, Hermione opened his pants and freed his manhood. She looked down between his legs and smiled. He could see her blushing a little.

"Wow. You are pretty big, Harry.", she whispered. "But I did not expect anything else. After how your erection felt."

With her right hand she began to stroke his cock, slow and steady while her left hand was on his thigh. Then her movements became faster. Harry looked around in panic for someone nearby who could hear them. But no one was there. Once or twice he saw a student between the bookshelves. But they disappeared almost immediately and seemed to have noticed nothing. Meanwhile Hermione took his balls with her free hand and began to massage them. Harry moaned softly.

"Keep quiet, Harry. Or do you want that someone finds out what we are doing here?"

"Of course not. But why are you doing this?"

"Didn´t I told you? For your stress release." She licked her lips. "Mmm. That looks very delicious. You do not mind if I taste it?"

Then she took him into her mouth and he felt the warmth of her mouth for the first time. He closed the eyes for a moment and opened them again. Twice, a few students passed right by their table without their noticing Hermione. He tried to look calm, but Hermione drove him crazy. When she released his cock out of her mouth she licked the tip of his cock. Harry clenched his hands into fists and he gasped softly. With her left hand she was at his balls again and her tongue she licked the underside of his cock. When he looked down at her, their eyes met. Her eyes sparkled and the became faster.

"Hey, Harry. " Harry looked up, startled. Parvati and Lavender stood at the table, under which Hermione was kneeling. Apparently they had not noticed Hermione, who kept on going to blow him.

"H ... Hello, you two." Harry wondered why neither of them could see Hermione. She must be in the blind spot of the table.

"Are you learning again?", Parvati asked.

"Yes, Hermione insisted. She said it would help me to improve my grades."

"Where is she? I've been watching her lately all the time by your side.", Lavender said.

"You are a couple, right?", Parvati said, grinning.

"What? What are you saying? We are good friends and we ... Ooh…"

Harry gasped and looked down for a moment. Hermione looked up at him and moved with her right hand up and down his cock. With her other hand she massaged his testicles. She had pressed them with her hand a little and caused a short slight pain. He quickly touched his head to pretend he had a headache or something like that. Hermione gave him a cheeky look.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Parvati asked worriedly. "Do you have a headache?"

"A little.", he said. "I ... should take a break."

"Do that. Do not overdo yourself.", Lavender said. "By the way, there are a few girls who would like to meet you."

"What?" He was a little distracted by Hermione's massage. Now his cock was back in her mouth. At first she had worked him with her tongue. Then she took him deeper into her mouth until he was almost completely inside her. Her left hand covered his shaft while her right hand massaged his testicles.

"Yes. Didn´t you know?" Parvati added. "You are pretty popular with the girls, Harry. Because you are nice and smart." Harry looked at the two uncomprehendingly. He hoped they would leave soon. Hermione continued to work his cock. He did not know how much longer he could stand it. If they were both caught… She was too rough. It was not long before he would reach his orgasm and Parvati and Lavender would see that.

"Come meet them next time if you want.", Lavender said.

"What? Yes… maybe… next time…"Harry tried to suppress a moan. A gasp escaped his mouth he touched his head again. He tried to hide his face as best as possible. Hermione bobbed her head up and down and he could feel waves of pleasure running through his body. Her tongue was too much for him. "Maybe I should quit for today. I´m tired."

"All right, Harry. Do not take too long.", Lavender said.

"See you later.", Parvati added and both girls waved him goodbye. At that moment, it happened. With a soft suppressed moan, Harry reached his orgasm. Parvati and Lavender still looked at him as he shot his cum deep into Hermione's mouth. She slowed down until she stopped. He felt her swallow his sperm. She kept his cock in the mouth all the time. With an uncertain smile, he waved to them until they were out of sight.

Then he looked down at Hermione. It was obvious that she had enjoyed the whole thing from the bottom of her heart. She licked the last drops of cum from his cock and licked her lips unabashedly. She grinned cheekily. He was speechless after what had just happened. He would never have thought that Hermione, the well-behaved student and always correct prefect, would do something like that.

"Well? I hope you had as much fun as I had?" His speechlessness made her giggle. "That was a huge load. No wonder you're so stressed out."

"You make fun of me, Hermione.", he said angrily. "Why did you do that?"

"I just wanted to see how you react. And you have done well. But to tell the two that we are just good friends while I give you a blowjob…"

"What else should I have said? That you sit under the table and blow me?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Would you really have done that?"

"No.", he said. "Otherwise half of the school would know about it now. You know Parvati and Lavender. They make every rumour a fact."

"Unfortunately I know them too well. And they would be so disillusioned if they knew that you are a pervert who just had an orgasm right in front of them."

"I´m not a pervert, Hermione."

"Oh yes, you are. Look." They both looked at his still big and stiff cock. "Your little friend here doesn´t seem to be satisfied yet."

"Then you should do something about it."

"I should do something about it?", she asked and looked at him innocently.

"Yes. You are responsible for that. You owe me something. You can´t leave me like that." She smiled.

"You could be right. You can´t concentrate properly if you stay that way." She leaned toward him. "And me neither."

"What do you mean?" He knew what she meant. But he wanted to get her to say it.

"Harry, do you want to do it with me?", she whispered. "I´m so wet between my legs."

"Absolutely. We should do something about it or it will affect your concentration." She grinned.

"Good. Then follow me, big boy. We should not do this here in the library. I know a place where we are undisturbed." Harry knew that she was thinking about the Room of Requirement. She started to move, but Harry held her back. "What is it?" She asked. Harry smiled mischievously. He still had to punish her for embarrassing him so much. And now he knew what to do. But maybe he would go too far if he asked her. It was quite daring and he was not sure if Hermione would do that for him.

"I want to ask you for a favour before we leave." She looked at him questioningly. Harry leaned toward her and whispered in her ear so no one would notice. Her eyes widened.

"You want me to do what?" Harry had known it. She would never do that.

"All right. I do not force you. But I thought if you were able to blow me under the table in the middle of the library… "

She still looked at him with that strange expression in her eyes. But then, to Harry's surprise, she did what he wanted. She glanced around to see if anyone was watching her. Then she put her hands under her skirt and pushed her panties down. Seconds later, she had it in her hand and let it disappear.

"Are you satisfied now? Let's go," she said. "I'm so damn wet I can´t stand it any longer."

He was still surprised, but he immediately followed her. She did not seem out of humor. In fact, she seemed to enjoy going for a walk through the school without panties under her skirt. Even if it looked a little embarrassed. But she had to take that punishment now. Harry followed her. This kind of relaxation was to his liking. He was looking forward to seeing more of Hermione.


End file.
